Lost in 1944
by akanearita
Summary: (ch.3 updte) bersetting di hogwarts setelah atau mungkin sebelum perang dunia (?) setelah perang usai, harry dan hermione terjebak di masa lalu dimana voldemort muda masih bersekolah ! sorry untuk nama-nama tokoh atau nama mantra dan ramuan mungkin sebagian besar hanya karangan saja. Disclaimer : Character di Harpot hanya punya mom Jo tapi semua OC punyaku oke selamat membaca :)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

Perang dunia berakhir, lord voldemort sudah di musnahkan untuk selama-lamanya. Seluruh dunia berpesta ria merayakan keruntuhan lord voldemort termasuk ke tiga remaja yang sangat di kenang jasanya di peradaban sihir seluruh dunia.

"akhirnya.." hermione menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang dan sangat puas.

"iya, semua berakhir." Harry menambahkan dengan mantapnya.

"kita akan kembali belajar di hogwarts, oh tunggu kita pasti sudah tertinggal banyak di semua mata pelajaran" hermione tiba-tiba histeris, yah sudah tidak aneh lagi untuk hermione.

"_bloody hell_ ! ayolah mione, di saat seperti ini kurang pas rasanya kalau kita harus memikirkan itu semua. Lebih baik kita ikut berpesta dengan yang lain" kata ron nyengir. Mereka langsung menuju ke _great hall _, pesta di adakan mendadak di sana, karena memang perang ini di akhiri di hogwarts.

"tunggu, aku akan ke toilet. Lebih baik kalian duluan saja" kata hermione. "hm aku ikut, rasanya seisi perut pun ingin merayakan nya" kata harry yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya sendiri. "oke, aku tunggu kalian di sana, kuharap tidak terlalu lama ya ! _bye" _harry dan hermione melambaikan tangan ke ron, ron langsung menghilang dari pandangan setelah melewati belokan pertama.

Hermione memandang elder wand yang di pegang harry.

"eh ? ada apa mione ?" tanya harry bingung.

"tongkat itu sudah banyak sekali merenggut nyawa manusia yang haus kekuasaan..."

Hermione merebut tongkat itu dan langsung saja di patahkan nya menjadi dua. Tiba-tiba saja asap putih tebal menyelubungi mereka berdua.

"oh ! harry ! ada apa ini ?" tanya hermione bingung.

"ntah lah mione, pegang tanganku !" harry juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,hermione segera merangkul lengan harry dengan kuatnya sampai membuat tangan harry kebas. Hermione merasa pusing, seperti sedang berpergian dengan bubuk floo. Semakin lama kabut mulai menipis dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali.

"mione ? kabutnya sudah hilang, kamu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya harry khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja. Berbeda..." harry mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'berbeda' tiba-tiba saja hogwarts tampak seperti sebelum perang terjadi, semua tiang berdiri tegak di tempatnya, tidak ada puing-puing berserakan.

"mungkin asap tadi itu asap yang keluar untuk memperbaiki ini semua ?" tanya harry yang sama bingung nya dengan hermione. Hermione hanya diam dan otaknya jelas berfikir keras mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan ini semua.

"kalian siapa ? sedang apa disini ?" suara yang di ramah-ramahkan terdengar di belakang mereka.

"eh kamu..." hermione berhenti ketika melihat si pemilik suara,dia belum pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya. Seorang murid hogwarts, berbadan tinggi, kurus, rambutnya yang hitam tertata rapih, berkulit putih pucat, dan tatapan matanya yang tenang dan tajam membuat pria ini terkesan _cool_. Di lihat dari seragamnya dia merupakan murid slytherin,tetapi seragamnya sedikit aneh. Harry lebih _shock _lagi, bahkan dia tidak sanggup berkata-kata, seperti ada batu besar yang mengganjal tenggorokannya, dan matanya melotot besar menatap pria yang ada di depannya itu.

Anak itu sedikit bingung dengan dua orang aneh di depannya itu, yang membuat nya makin bingung adalah model pakaian mereka sedikit aneh yang sobek dimana-mana, dan luka-luka mereka sangat parah seperti baru pulang dari peperangan yang sangat besar.

"ini tahun berapa ?" tiba-tiba saja harry mengeluarkan suaranya.

"hm ? ini tahun 1944" pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan lawan bicaranya .

"oh !" hermione memekik kaget dan membuat pria itu sedikit berjengit. Merupakan hal aneh,ketika ada orang yang menanyakan tahun, kalau tanggal oke lah, bahkan dia sendiri kadang lupa tetapi kalau tahun !? bahkan lebih aneh lagi kalau ada orang yang terkaget-kaget ketika dia di beritahu tahun berapa ini !

"tolong bawa kami ke profesor dumbledore"kali ini harry yang kaget dan terpaksa hermione menyodok perut harry.

"kalian tamu profesor dumbledore ?" tanya pria it sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang manis.

"iya" jawab hermione mengangguk keras, tetapi harry tampak aneh langsung saja dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan dalam posisi siap tempur.

"harry" bisik hermione keras, pria itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"maaf ?" pria itu bingung dengan sikap harry yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

"hiraukan dia, dia memang begini dengan orang asing, tolong bawa kami ke profesor dumbledore sekarang" kata hermione sedikit bergetar dari nada bicaranya.

"baiklah ikuti aku" katany kembali ramah.

"harry ada apa ?" tanya hermione bingung dan khawatir.

"aku pernah melihat dia, dia tom riddle, dia voldemort muda" jawab harry dingin, dia memang pernah melihat tom sebelumnya, di tahun ke duanya di hogwarts harry pernah bertemu dengan tom riddle muda yang menjadi sebuah memori di sebuah buku harian yang ternyata sebuah horcrux.

"tenangkan dirimu, jangan gegabah. Kita harus berrtemu dengan profesor dumbledore dulu" kata hermione menenangkan harry. Hermione berhasil, pelan-pelan harry menurunkan tongkatnya.

"kalian jadi di antar ?" kata pria itu berbalik dan bingung melihat ke dua 'tamu' nya itu masih belum pindah dari tempat awal mereka berdiri. Hermione segera saja menarik harry untuk segera menyusul pria itu.

Mereka semua menyusuri koridor dalam diam, tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara, sedangkan harry masih siap memegang tongkatnya erat-erat. Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan kantor dumbledore.

Pria itu mengetuk pintu tersebut dan langsung saja pintu itu terbuka dengan sihir.

"maaf profesor, saya mengantarkan tamu anda" pria itu tersenyum dan sedikit di paksakan. Dumbledore memandang harry dan hermione dari kacamata bulan separonya.

"iya terimakasih mr. Riddle silahkan bertugas kembali" kata profesor dumbledore dingin. Pria itu berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Mereka memandang profesor dumbledore dengan kekaguman yang luar biasa, profesor dumbledore masih hidup dan terlihat sehat, bahkan terlihat berkali-kali lebih muda dari yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"tamu-tamu ku,silahkan duduk" profesore dumbledore tersenyum ramah.

"profesor dumbledore ? ini benar-benar anda?" hermione histeris bukan main,harry bahkan sedikit kesulitan menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"iya ini benar-benar aku" jawab profesor dumbledore masih tetap tenang.

"profesor bisa profesor bantu kami..."

"kami tersesat..."

"kami bingung.."

"kami terjebak..."

"tenang, tenang, ceritakan pelan-pelan" profesor menenangkan mereka berdua dan seketika mereka langsung terdiam.

"kami terjebak, kami dari masa depan" profesor dumbledore sedikit bingung dengan yang di katakan hermione.

"kami dari tahun 1997"harry meneruskan, profesor dumbledore tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"tunggu, kalian dari masa depan ? dan terjebak di masa lalu, terjebak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu ? bagaimana ceritanya ? ini sungguh menarik" dumbledore tersenyum ramah dan mengayunkan tongkatnya di udara, seketika munculah dua cangkir teh hangat di meja – di hadapan harry dan hermione.

"minumlah dulu supaya kalian tenang" tanpa berfikir lagi mereka langsung meminum teh nya habis, tetapi setelah cangkir di letakkan kembali, cangkir itu secara sihir kembali terisi penuh.

"kamu saja yang cerita" harry bingung harus cerita dari mana, jadi dia menyerahkannya ke hermione.

"profesor, kami sedang pesta merayakan kemenangan kami setelah perang dunia.."

"aku tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di masa depan miss, jadi tolong ceritakan saja apa yang perlu ku dengar" profesore dumbledore kembali tersenyum ramah.

"kami mematahkan tongkat elder, dan kemudian kami tiba disini" kali ini harry yang angkat bicara.

"tongkat elder ?"profesor dumbledore mengernyit.

"iya profesor, tongkat elder" hermione mengangguk meyakinkan.

"dan kemudian kalian terlempar jauh ke masa lalu. Aku belum pernah menemukan kasus seperti ini. Kurasa ini yang pertama" profesore dumbledore berkata lembut dan membuat mereka sedikit mendapatkan ketenangan hati.

"iya profesor, dan kami harus bagaimana ? tolong bantu kami untuk kembali ke zaman kami. mereka semua pasti kebingungan mencari kami" mata hermione berkaca-kaca mengingat ke dua orang tuanya, dan orang yang paling di cintainya – ron.

"iya tentu saja, aku akan membantu kalian, tetapi ini bukan hal yang mudah mengingat ini merupakan kasus pertama dan yang sangat langka terjadi." Harry dan hermione tersenyum lega mendengar nya.

"sebelumnya aku akan membantu kalian untuk tinggal di zaman ini. Kalian sekolah di hogwarts ?" tanya profesor dumbledore.

"iya,kami baru melewati kelas 6 kami" hermione lebih bersemangat kali ini.

"baiklah, berarti kalian akan meneruskan tahun ke 7 kalian disini,tetapi kalian harus mengikuti beberapa test dan _shorting hat_ tentu saja. Dan harus ada sedikit cerita mengenai kehadiran kalian disini. Anda miss, anda adalah keponakan ku, dan anda mr, anda adalah keponakan dari sahabatku nicholas flamel, dan kalian berasal dari sekolah sihir ecole verancegic, itu yang akan aku jelaskan ke profesor dippet. Dan untuk masalah kau mr, aku akan beritahu rekan ku untuk pengangkatan mu menjadi keponakannya"

"apa itu ? aku belum pernah mendengarnya" harry memandang hermione yang sepertinya sama-sama baru mendengar nama sekolah itu. Mungkin sekolah itu sudah di tutup pada zamannya.

"itu sekolah sihir terbaik di prancis,mungkin sudah tidak ada atau berganti nama pada zaman kalian" profesor menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"maaf profesor, bagaimana tadi mengucapkannya ?" harry masih belum bisa menangkap nama sekolah tersebut.

"ecole verancegic mr." Jawab profesor lembut, masing-masing dari mereka mengucapkannya berkali-kali dengan bisikan lembut untuk mengingat nama yang aneh tersebut.

"jadi nama kalian ?" tambah profesor dumbledore.

"saya harry potter berarti menjadi harry flamel"  
"dan saya hermione granger menjadi hermione dumbledore" masing-masing dari mereka nampak aneh mengeja nama mereka yang baru.

"profesor, yang tadi mengantarkan kami kesini apakah dia tom marvolo riddle ?" tanya harry berharap ia salah.

"iya benar sekali, bagaimana kau mengenalnya ?" tanya dumbledore.

"dimasa depan dia akan menjadi.."

"cukup harry, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang masa depan"

To be Continue

akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga, sorry kalau gaje, jujur ini fict pertama yang aku buat. ini terinspirasi dari berbagai fict tomione :) semoga kalian suka. di tunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun nya ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(+++)

Riddle berjalan menuju asramanya dan masih bertanya-tanya tentang dua orang aneh yang dia temui tadi. 'apakah mereka cukup bodoh untuk lupa dengan tahun ini ?' gumamnya. 'dan ada apa dengan anak laki-laki itu ? tidak, anak perempuan itu juga... mereka benar-benar aneh' . Riddle menggumamkan kata-kata aneh sepanjang koridor.

Begitu banyak lorong yang sudah di lewati riddle, ia berhenti di sebuah dinding batu "pureblood" sepertinya itu adalah kata kuncinya, sebuah dinding batu membuka sebuah jalan sebesar pintu, tidak ada yang memperhatikan riddle masuk, bukan karena mereka tidak peduli dengan riddle tetapi sebagian besar dari mereka takut dan enggan berurusan dengan riddle.

Ia langsung menuju kamarnya, "huft ! sabar sedikit tom, dalam beberapa jam lagi kamu pasti akan pindah dari tempat konyol ini karena kamu akan menjadi ketua murid" tersungging sedikit senyuman di sudut bibirnya, ia tidak begitu suka berada di asramanya, bukan berarti dia tidak suka di tempatkan di asrama slytherin. Di tempatkan di asrama slytherin adalah sebuah kebanggan, tetapi dia malas kalau harus berbagi kamar dengan anak-anak lain, ia membutuhkan sebuah privasi untuk meneliti berbagai macam hal yang harus di telitinya.

Riddle merebahkan tubuhnya, masih memikirkan kehadiran dua orang aneh itu. "siapa sebenarnya mereka ?" tanya riddle pada dirinya sendiri. Riddle tidak suka di buat penasaran, itu sungguh mengusik keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat untuk kembali berpatroli.

"tom, mau kemana lagi ? apakah kamu bisa menemaniku malam ini ?" seorang gadis cantik muncul di hadapan nya,gadis ini sangat cantik, kulitnya putih seperti porselen, rambutnya lurus hitam, dan wajahnya sangat manis.

"maaf aku sibuk rose, aku harus berpatroli lagi" jawab riddle tenang dan segera meninggalkan gadis itu. Riddle kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong berharap menemukan para pelanggar hukum tetapi sepertinya penghuni asrama sedang taat hukum saat ini. Di ujung lorong ia melihat dua orang aneh yang di temuinya tadi.

"hei tunggu, mr dan miss yang disana"ia melihat kedua orang yang di panggilnya berhenti, ntah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana ia melihat dua orang aneh itu memandangnya dengan tatapan takut dan...jijik.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu ? kebetulan aku prefek disini,mungkin aku bisa mengantarkan kalian ke rumah sakit mengingat luka kalian yang sepertinya sangat parah" riddle memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis, tapi justru di balas dengan pandangan yang lebih aneh lagi dari mereka berdua. 'ada apa dengan mereka' batinnya.

"tidak terimakasih, kami tahu jalannya"

"boleh aku tahu siapa nama kalian dan ada keperluan apa ?" tanya nya lagi, masih tetap tidak goyah.

"namaku hermione dumbledore, dan dia harry flamel, kami akan menghabiskan tahun terakhir kami di hogwarts, mengingat tempat tinggal kami yang lama sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi. " riddle mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan kedua orang itu langung meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi.

"tunggu. Kalian baru disini. Bagaimana kalian tahu di mana letak rumah sakit ?" riddle tersenyum puas penuh kemengan.

"kami sudah di beritahu jalannya oleh profesor dumbledore" kali ini si anak laki-laki yang bernama harry flamel lah yang menjawabnya. Riddle tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan di biarkannya dua orang itu pergi.

'mereka sangat menyebalkan, lihat sampai kapan mereka akan bersikap seperti itu kepada ku" wajah riddle tidak menampakkan kemanisan perangainya lagi, terdapat seringai aneh di wajahnya.

(***)

Madam ernie pomfrey membalut rapi semua luka-luka harry dan hermione. Banyak pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh madam pomfrey. Dan mereka menjelskan secara berganti apa hubungan mereka dengan profes dumbledore dan sahabatnya flamel, menjelaskan bagaimana mereka mendapatkan luka-luka tersebut dan bagaimana mereka sampai di hogwarts dan memilih hogwarts sebagai tempat terakhir mereka bersekolah.

"harry bagaimana ini ? kalau kita terlalu lama disini kita bisa mengubah banyak hal di masa depan" hermione berbicara kepada harry setelah madam pomfrey pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"aku justru ingin mengubah masa depan, aku ingin membunuh riddle di masa ini sehingga ia tidak perlu membunuh ke dua orang tua ku" jawab harry getir. Hermione teringat lagi dengan pemuda yang ia temui tadi.

"tidak boleh harry, kita tidak boleh merubah masa depan"

"tapi bagaimana pun juga kita sudah mengubah masa depan mione" harry menjawab dengan nada tegas dan memutuskan hal yang membuat mereka berdebat. Hermone mengakui nya, mereka berada disini saat ini pun sudah merubah masa depan, bagaimana kalau mengubah sedikit lagi masa depan, hermone menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "kita tidak boleh mengubah masa depan" katanya lirih.

(****)

"halo selamat malam harry, harmone. Kalian sudah bangun ?" terdengar suara profesor dumbledore dari arah pintu, profesore dumbledore tidak sendirian melainkan bersama dengan seseorang lagi yang tidak di kenali mereka.

"aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan keponakanku, tidak aku ingin kau jadi anakku, menurut ku itu lebih masuk akal di bandingkan keponakanku" kata pria tersebut ramah, ternyata pria tua ini adalah nicholas flamel, ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagi harry dan hermione bertemu dengan nicholas flamel.

"tapi aku sudah mengatakan ke madam pomfrey kalau aku keponakan anda mr. flamel" Kata harry ragu.

"menjadi seorang anak dari ilmuan terkenal merupakan hal yang tidak perlu di publikasikan. Katakan saja begitu kepada madam pomfrey. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti" pria itu tersenyum ramah.

Pintu terketuk dan masuk lagi seorang pria yang lebih tua dari profesore dumbledore.

"profesor dippet" kata harry dan hermione berbarengan.

"eh ? kalian sudah mengenalku rupanya ? bukan hal aneh bagi dua anak yang sangat luar biasa" kali ini harry dan hermione yang di buatnya bingung. 'apa maksud anak yang sangat luar biasa ? apakah profesor dumbledore mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada profesor dippet ?' fikir hermione.

Hermione melirik harry dan hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

"bagaimana keadaan kalian ?" tanya profesor dippet.

"kami baik-baik saja" jawab hermione dan di tambahkan anggukan meyakinkan dari harry. Padahal kalau boleh jujur keadaan mereka masih sangat parah, luka-lukanya masih banyak yang belum sembuh bahkan masih banyak yang basah. Bukan berarti madam pomfrey tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, tetapi terlalu banyak nya luka itu sehingga tidak bisa sembuh hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam.

"kalau begitu, kalian bisa mengitu sorting hat sekarang" tambah profesor dippet. Harry dan hermione hanya mengangguk paham.

"ini milik kalian" profesor dumbledore dan nicholas flamel memberikan dua bungkusan besar-besar untuk harry dan hermione. Ternyata berisi seragam mereka beserta buku-buku pelajaran, perkamen kosong dan pena bulu.

"terimakasih" kata harry dan hermione bersamaan. Rasanya nyaman sekali bisa mengenakan seragam ini lagi. Agak sedikit berbeda memang dari modelnya, tapi tetap menyenangkan bisa mengenakannya lagi.

profesor dippet memimpin rombongan.

"bagaimana proses sorting hat di zaman ini ya ?" bisik harry ke hermione.

"mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan zaman kalian" profesor dumbledore yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut menjawabnya.

(****)

Ketika mereka tiba di _great hall _ semua mata tertuju kepada harry dan hermione, bisik-bisik mengikuti perjalanan mereka. Tak banyak perubahan di tempat ini bahkan tidak ada satupun yang berubah. Masih sama aula ini di terangi lilin yang menyala dan melayang di udara di atas empat meja panjang. Di ujung aula di tempat yang lebih panjang tempat para guru duduk.

"selamat malam murid-murid ku, selamat datang untuk anak kelas satu" terlihat rombongan yang sedang berdiri rapi di depan dengan sedikit getaran ketakutan, hermione merasakan hal yang sama seperti itu dulu, membuatnya rindu akan kenangannya di masa lalunya – atau masa depannya ?

_sorting hat _ untuk kelas satu berjalan lancar. Mereka tersenyum puas setelah topi butut itu meneriakkan asramanya masing-masing.

"sebelum kita mulai acara makan, aku akan menyampaikan beberapa hal. Yang pertama aku akan mengumumkan ketua murid yang baru. Beri tepuk tangan yang paling meriah untuk ketua murid laki-laki yaitu tom marvolo riddle dari slytherin, dan ketua murid perempuan liliana weasley dari gryffindor !" hermione sempat menyikut perut harry yang nyaris berteriak mendengar nama nenek buyut dari sahabatnya – ron. Liliana weasley sangat mirip dengan ginny weasley – kekasih harry. Hermione sangat mengerti perasaan harry saat ini,karena dia pun merasakan yang sama, kerinduan yang mendalam dengan semua masa depannya.

"pengumuman yang kedua adalah, kita kedatangan dua murid baru di tahun ini, mereka akan menghabiskan pendidikan terakhirnya di hogwarts,sekolah kita tercinta ini. Mereka adalah hermione dumbledore dan harry flamel !" semua nya menatap hermione dan harry, bertanya-tanya apa hubungan mereka dengan dumbledore dan flamel. Kehadiran flamel di tengah-tengah mereka tidak cukup membantu.

Harry sorting hat lebih dulu, cukup lama kemudian terdengar topi itu berteriak "GRYFFINDOR !" gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar dari meja gryffindor. Harry langsung menuju meja gryffindor untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Saat nya hermione untuk di seleksi "hmm dua orang dari masa depan, cukup aneh bukan ? apakah kamu ingin bergabung dengan teman mu itu ?" tanya topi seleksi. "aku bingung harus memasukkan mu kemana kalau kamu menutup fikiran mu seperti ini. Anak tadi meminta untuk masuk ke asramanya yang lama" jelas topi itu. "bolehkah ? kalau begitu tempatkan aku ke asram ku, di gryffindor." Topi itu sepertinya menerima permintaan hermione,karena topi itu langsung berteriak "GRYFFINDOR !" suara bergemuruh datang lagi dari meja gryffindor.

(***)

"halo aku george potter, kalau ada apa-apa kalian bisa minta tolong dengan ku. dan bukan hanya aku, semua anak gryffindor pasti akan membantu kalian. Gryffindor asrama yang menyenangkan" pertemuan ini membuat harry sedikit terharu, karena inilah pertama kalinya dia melihat keluarganya yang benar-benar masih hidup. george potter sangat mirip dengan harry,rambutnya hitam dan berantakan yang membedakan adalah matanya. Ya,karena mata harry adalah mata ibunya.

"eh iya tentu saja, aku juga akan membantu kalian kalau kalian ada kesulitan,aku thomas lupin" lupin membuat harry dan hermione tersentak kaget, lupin juga sangat mirip dengan lupin di masa mereka, hanya saja lupin yang ini lebih rapih dalam segala hal.

Tak butuh waktu lama harry dan hermione segera saja berkenalan dengan seluruh anak gryffindor.

"bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini ? maksudku ini kan tahun terakhir kenapa harus pindah ?" tanya george potter sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya.  
"disana kondisinya sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi. Ya kan harry ? perang yang mengakibatkan kami disini. Teman-teman kami sudah banyak yang meninggal akibat perang itu. Karena sudah tidak aman lagi jadi kami di kirim ke sini untuk melanjutkan tahun terakhir kami." hermione dan harry menjelaskan dengan santai tentang peperangan itu, tapi di lain pihak teman-teman baru mereka yang mendengarkannya menaruh rasa simpati, prihatin dan kengerian yang mendalam, mereka tidak pernah melihat perang secara langsung.

"untung kalian masih selamat" lupin berkomentar getir setelah harry dan hermione selesai bercerita.

"lalu, apa hubungan kalian dengan prof. Dumbledore dan nicholas flamel ?" tanya potter.

"aku keponakan prof. dumbledore..."

"dan aku anak dari nicholas flamel.."

"hah ? aku baru tahu kalau prof. Dumbledore memiliki keponakan dan sir nicholas flamel memiliki seorang anak" harry dan hermione hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman datar.

"kalian berdua sangat mirip, tinggi kalian sama, warna rambut kalian sama, bahkan berantakannya pun nyaris sama. Hmm yang membedakan harry pakai kacamata dan george tidak. Kalian nyaris kembar !" teriakan seorang dari sebelah harry membuatnya tersentak kaget sampai-sampai ia menumpahkan jus labunya. Ternyata yang berteriak adalah ketua murid wanita tadi. Hermione terkikik membayangkan percy weasley,berbeda sekali. Percy selalu sok berwibawa sedangkan yang satu ini bukan main nyentriknya. Percy tidak akan pernah berteriak histeris seperti itu kalau ada yang membuatnya aneh.

"hmm iya kita mirip !"

(tbc)

Makasi buat temen-temen yang review dan kasih semangat, semangat juga untuk kalian yaak *terharu* oke ini chapter 2 nya, sebenernya uda mau di upload dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi koneksinya lagi ngajak perang nih -_-" maaf ya kalo di ch. Ini rada gaje. Maaf juga ya kalo kecepetan alurnya aku bingung sih heheh, sudah lah malah curhat gini. Oke di tunggu lagi review nya ceman-ceman :*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"mione, bagaimana kalau riddle mati di zaman ini ?" hermione langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka baru saja keluar dari aula dan akan menuju asrama mereka. Mereka keluar terlebih dahulu agar bisa mendiskusikan hal aneh yang baru-baru saja mereka alami.

"harry, aku mengerti perasaan mu. Tapi kita tidak boleh bermain-main dengan waktu, kita tidak boleh mengubah apapun di masa depan." Hermione tidak berani memandang mata harry yang menyala oleh kebencian besar terhadap voldemort muda. Hermione juga ingin sekali rasanya membunuh riddle dimana dia masih belum begitu berbahaya,tapi dia mengerti sekali aturan tentang perjalanan waktu.

"kita ada disini saat ini. Bukankah kita sudah mengubah waktu ? kurasa mengubah sedikit lagi tidak masalah, lagi pula perubahan itu akan membawa dampak yang besar di masa depan" suara harry terdengar hampa sekali, hermione merasa kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu. Hermione tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, menurutnya ini hanya emosi sesaat harry saja,dia hanya mengelus lembut punggung sahabatnya itu.

"sudahlah harry, untuk sementara kita nikmati dulu saja hidup disini. Menurutku tidak buruk. Lagi pula kamu bisa bertemu sepuasmu dengan kakek buyut mu itu" hermione berusaha mengalihkan pembicaaran harry.

"iya, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kakek buyutku. Ternyata dia mirip sekali dengan ku. rasanya tak ingin kembali ke masa depan" harry tidak memiliki keluarga satupun di masa depan – keluarga dursley mungkin bisa di katakan keluarganya satu-satunya tapi mereka memperlakukan harry tidak sepantasnya.

"liburan nanti aku akan mengunjungi keluarga ku lainnya. Ku harap profesor dumbledore mengizinkannya" hermione senang sekali melihat harry kembali ceria.

"mione, hagrid bukankah sudah ada di zaman ini ? kira-kira dimana dia sekarang ?" harry teringat dengan sahabat raksasanya itu.

"ah iya, dia ada di zaman ini tapi dia sudah di keluarkan. Mungkin profesor dumbledore tahu. Besok kita tanyakan saja" mereka terus berjalan di sepanjang lorong. Lorong-lorong ini masih sama dengan lorong-lorong di zaman mereka. Mereka benar-benar menikmati nostalgia ini. Setelah menaiki berpuluh-puluh tangga sampailah mereka di sebuah lukisan yang sangat besar yang merupakan pintu penghubung menuju asrama gryffindor. Penghuni lukisan ini ternyata masih sama dengan yang ada di zaman mereka yang membuat mereka berjengit kaget.

"kenapa kalian ? dan sepertinya aku baru melihat kalian ?" tanya lukisan nyonya gemuk itu.

"tidak. Kami murid baru disini. Ingus troll" hermone mengucapkan _password_ nya. Tanpa tanya-tanya lagi lukisan itu terbuka dan segera memperlihatkan ruangan yang ada di dalamnya. Ternyata masih sama dengan di zaman mereka.

"wow !" hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut hermione.

"sepertinya aku akan betah mione, hidup lebih lama disini kurasa bukan masalah" kata harry nyengir.

"tidak boleh harry ! kita tidak boleh berlama-lama disini. Lagi pula tidakkah kamu rindu dengan semua teman-teman kita di masa depan ! ron ? ginny ?" harry tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah hermione yang penuh kengerian.

"bergurau mione" harry tersenyum ala troll yang langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan keras di lengannya.

"aw, masih ada luka yang belum kering disini mione"harry tersenyum sambil meringis menahan sakitnya. Mereka duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan perapian, langsung membuat tubuh mereka hangat.

(***)

Lima menit kemudian anak-anak gryffindor mulai banyak yang masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

"oh kalian sudah disini ? kami bingung tiba-tiba saja kalian sudah tidak ada. Eh tadi riddle mencari kalian. Jadi kalian sudah mengenal nya ?" potter bertanya.

"kami bertemu dengannya kemarin" jelas hermione.

"apakah ada yang salah dengan nya ?" tanya harry; lupin dan potter mengernyitkan dahinya.

"harry !" tegur hermione.

"aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa ada yang aneh dengannya" jelas lupin.

"seperti apa itu ?" pancing harry.

"riddle punya komunitas aneh, aku tidak tahu dan kurasa tidak ada yang tahu." Jelas potter.

"sudahlah. Hey jadwal kapan di bagikan ?" tanya hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"besok setelah sarapan" jawab lupin singkat.

Harry segera saja melupakan riddle sejenak, ia ikut hanyut dalam kegembiraan. Potter dan lupin ternyata kocaknya bukan main sampai-sampai membuat hermione dan harry tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menurut hermione, potter dan lupin mirip sekali dengan george dan fred weasley.

"aku sudah mengantuk. Aku duluan masuk ke kamar ya" hermione mnguap, dia sangat lelah.

"hermione kamu sudah tahu dimana kamarmu ?" tanya lupin. Hermione segera menghentikan langkahnya, seharusnya dia memang belum tahu kamarnya dimana mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berada di asrama ini.

"oh iya, di mana kamarku ?" tanya mione,terlihat harry menyembunyikan tawanya.

"biar longbottom yang mengantarmu"lupin memanggil longbottom untuk mengantarkan hermione kekamarnya. Longbottom di zaman ini sangat berbeda dengan longbottom di zaman mereka, longbottom di zaman ini gadis yang sangat manis dan tentunya tidak teledor seperti longbottom di zaman mereka.

Setelah melewati tangga mereka sampai di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas,sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan zamannya.

"ini kamarmu, kurasa tempatmu disana yang paling ujung"hermione memandang kasur yang paling ujung ternyata ada sebuah koper besar di atas kasurnya. Ia penasaran dengan isi koper tersebut dan segera menghampiri koper itu.

"oh iya, terimakasih longbottom" longbottom tersenyum dan turun kembali bergabung dengan yang lain. Koper itu ternyata berisi beberapa setel pakaian yang semuanya sesuai dengan zaman ini, dan lainnya adalah barang-barang untuk perlengkapan sekolahnya yang kemarin di berikan langsung oleh profesor dumbledore. Ia mengorek-ngorek lagi bagian dalamnya, ternyata ada sebuah kantung berkemrincing,hermione menariknya keluar dan menuangkan isi nya ternyata berisi 400galleon yang di duganya dari 'pamannya' yang baik hati. Hermione tersenyum dan memasukkan lagi kepingan galleon itu ke tempat asalnya. Hermione sudah begitu lelah, sedetik kemudian hermione sudah berada di alam mimpinya yang indah.

(+++)

Riddle sudah berada di kamar barunya, dia saat ini sudah menjadi ketua murid dan memiliki ruangan sendiri, seperti yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, kamarnya bernuansa hijau dengan lukisan ular besar yang meliuk-liuk di dinding kamarnya.

"kemana mereka ? kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah-tengah pesta ?" riddle merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya tanpa repot-repot melepas seluruh jubahnya.

"kenapa mereka terlihat membenciku ? bukankan hampir semua penghuni di kastil ini memujaku ? tidak – tidak semua, dumbledore sialan itu. Pasti dia banyak membicarakan keburukan ku di hadapan mereka. Tapi dia tidak punya bukti, dumbledore sialan itu tidak mempunyai bukti apapun tentang keburukanku !" riddle melambai-lambaikan tongkatnya di udara.

Riddle duduk dan melepas lencana ketua muridnya, ia memandangnya cukup puas, saat ini hogwarts sudah ada di tangannya, ini lah yang ia dambakan.

"hogwarts sudah di tangan ku, tidak ! belum ! setelah aku menakhlukan dumbledore sialan itu aku akan memagang kendali sekolah ini" di tersenyum penuh kemengan.

Terdengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk membuyarkan lamunannya. 'sial !' kutuk riddle. Riddle merapihkan pakaiannya dan segera membukakan pintu kamarnya, senyuman lembut tersungging menghiasi bibir riddle.

"iya, ada yang bisa aku bantu miss. Weasley ?" riddle bertanya ramah.

"hmm riddle, aku ingin bertukar jadwal denganmu untuk hari ini dan besok bisa ? aku besok ada urusan lain yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan. Jadi maksudku hari ini aku yang akan berpatroli dan besok kau yang berpatroli, bagaimana ?" wajah riddle tidak bisa di tebak, tetapi senyumnya terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"baiklah miss,untuk kali ini saja. Lain kali harus sesuai dengan jadwal yang ada" jawab riddle lembut.

"ah, _thank's_ kau memang baik riddle, oke aku akan berpatroli. Selamat beristirahat riddle." Weasley berlari meninggalkan riddle dengan suka cita.

"gadis bodoh, aku yakin tidak lama lagi kau akan memohon supaya aku meniduri mu" riddle tertawa dan sudah meninggalkan kesan anak baiknya.

(***)

Hermione bangun pagi sekali, penghuni kamarnya ternyata belum ada yang bangun. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia membuka pakaiannya dengan hati-hati, masih banyak sekali luka yang belum sembuh. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi saja, kemudian ia mengoleskan balsam untuk lukanya.

Setelah keluar kamar mandi ternyata masih belum ada yang bangun, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk melakukan penelitiannya tentang perjalanan waktu yang aneh ini.

Ia turun ke ruang rekresi ternyata masih kosong, ternyata penghuni asrama masih di sibukkan dengan mimpi-mimpi indah mereka. Hermione memanjat lukisan dan segera menuju perpustakaan.

Sepanjang koridor hermione tidak menjumpai siapapun,bahkan para hantu pun tidak ada yang memunculkan diri. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hermione sampai di perpustakaan.

"hallo selamat pagi. Ini anak baru itu kah ? pagi-pagi sudah di perpustakaan saja." Penjaga perpustakaan itu begitu ramah, hermione hanya tersenyum kecil.

"iya madam ?"

"madam alice pince" tambahnya ramah.

"madam alice pince, ada banyak yang harus ku pelajari mengingat aku masih baru disini" jawab hermione, ia tidak berbohong memang banyak yang harus di pelajarinya saat ini. Madam pince hanya tersenyum menyilahkan hermione masuk.

Jari-jari hermione segera saja menelusuri buku-buku untuk mencari sesuatu yang mencerahkan. Ia mengambil beberapa buku tentang perjanan waktu. Di bacanya sampai habis ternyata tidak ada sesuatu yang di dapatnya, kebanyakan hermione sudah pernah membacanya di masa depan. Hermone mengembalikan semua bukunya. Ia duduk prustasi, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghampirinya.

"selamat pagi miss dumbledore" ternyata riddle sedang berjalan menghampirinya. 'astaga kenapa harus bertemu dia sepagi ini ? sungguh bukan pagi yang menyenangkan !' batin hermione kesal, hermione tidak menjawab.

"ada yang bisa di bantu ? sepertinya kamu sedang dalam kesulitan ?" tanya riddle sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"tidak terimakasih" jawab hermione dengan senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"ingat aku ketua murid, jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku akan membantu mu" tambahnya. 'peduli apa ? membantu ? adanya dia akan membunuhku. Dia membunuh banyak orang yang tidak berdosa suatu saat nanti, seperti sebuah lawakan seorang voldemort menawarkan bantuan' dengus hermione. Hermione menoleh kearah riddle, riddle memamerkan senyuman yang di kenal hermione, yaitu senyuman voldemort di masanya. Mengerikan sekali, membuat bulu kudu hermione berdiri.

"se..selamat riddle. Permisi" hermione langsung pergi meninggalkan riddle dengan terburu-buru, ia tidak berani menoleh. Ia hanya terus berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

(++++)

Riddle berjalan menyusuri lorong berniat untuk keperpustakaan. Ya, riddle memang hobby sekali membanca, terutama buku-buku yang berada di sesi terlarang. Dia memiliki hak khusus untuk bisa berada di sesi terlarang.

"bodoh, ini semua buku-buku yang bagus. Kenapa harus di sembunyikan ?" gumam riddle. Riddle mengambil sebuah buku untuk di bacanya. Dia membolak balik halaman demi halaman, ia tidak mau melewatkan satu pun dari bacaannya.

"sial ! sepertinya aku terlalu asyik membaca. Sudah waktunya sarapan" riddle mengembalikan bukunya ke rak. Ia berjalan keluar dari sesi terlarang.

"eh ? apakah aku tidak salah lihat ? ada anak lain ternyata disini. Ah mungkin anak ravenclaw yang lupa mengerjakan tugasnya yang harus di kumpul hari ini. Eh tapi pelajaran kan belum di mulai" guamamnya, ia berjalan menuju gadis itu.

"selamat pagi miss dumbledore"

'ternyata si cewe sialan ini,kenapa dia tidak menjawabku ?'gumamnya kesal.

"ada yang bisa di bantu ? sepertinya kamu sedang dalam kesulitan ?" tanya riddle sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"tidak terimakasih" jawab hermione dengan senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"ingat aku ketua murid, jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku akan membantu mu" tambahnya. 'atau mungkin jika ada kesempatan aku akan membunuhmu dan paman mu yang konyol itu' batin riddle sambil tersenyum. Yang ternyata senyuman yang tak di sadarinya membuat gadis di depannya sedikit ketakutan.

"se..selamat riddle. Permisi" hermione langsung pergi meninggalkannya dengan terburu-buru dan tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Riddle hanya memandangi punggung gadis itu makin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan sama sekali.

"kenapa lagi dia ? dia selalu memandangku aneh. Dan yang ini sepertinya dia takut dengan ku. hmm takut dengan ku ?" gumamnya, ia sudah meninggalkan kesan anak baiknya. Ia segera keluar dari perpustakaan

Riddle berjalan penuh wibawa di sepanjang koridor. Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis ke seluruh penghuni hogwarts yang di jumpainya sepanjang koridor.

(***)

Hermione terus berjalan, ia memutuskan ke _great hall_ untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu baru ia akan mengambil perlengkapan sekolahnya di kamarnya. Ia berjalan terburu-buru dan sesekali menengok ke belakang takut riddle mengejarnya. Tak lama kemudian sampailah hermione di sebuah pintu besar, dan dari suaranya sepertinya sudah banyak penghuni asrama yang turun untuk sarapan. Hermione membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan ternyata sahabatnya dan beberapa teman barunya sudah ada disana.

"hermione !" harry melambaikan tangannya. Hermione segera menghampiri nya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"dari mana saja kamu ? kami mencari-cari mu tadi, kata teman-teman sekamarmu, kamu sudah pergi sebelum mereka bangun. Kata harry kamu ke perpustakaan" kata potter, ia memasukkan kentang gorengnya banyak-banyak ke mulutnya.

"ia aku tadi dari perpustakaan, ada banyak yang ku pelajari mengingat aku baru disini. Dari mana kamu tau harry ?" harry hanya tersenyum saja.

"ayolah, santai saja harmione. Harry juga baru,tetapi dia cukup santai. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Harry bilang di sekolah mu yang lama, kamu tidak pernah telat mengunjungi perpustakaan. Jadi harry bilang mungkin kamu penasaran dengan koleksi buku di perpustakaan hogwarts" kata lupin harry tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang rapih ketika hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"tapi itu benarkan mione ?" goda harry sambil meminum jus labunya.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia mengisi piringnya dengan steak dan kentang rebus. Ia memandang sekeliling ternyata aula masih belum terisi penuh. Hanya meja anak-anak ravenclaw saja yang sudah ramai, hufflepuff yang paling parah. Ketika hermione memandang ke meja slytherin ternyata disana sudah duduk riddle dengan daily propetnya.

'kapan dia sampainya ?' fikir hermione. Lamunanannya buyar ketika riddle ternyata balik menatapnya,dan dia tersenyum. Hermione tidak membalasnya dan kembali asyik memakan makanannya.

"mione. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Sebaiknya kita keluar duluan dari pada mereka" bisik harry dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh hermione.

profesor dumbledore turun ke meja gryffindor untuk membagikan jadwal baru mereka.

"wah jadwal mu padat sekali hermione !" hermione memandang jadwalnya biasa saja. Ia pernah mendapatkan jadwal yang benar-benar padat di tahun ke tiganya.

"itu tidak seberapa bagi hermione, dia pernah lebih parah...aw !" hermione menendang tulang kering harry.

"baiklah, aku akan diam mione" lupin dan potter tertawa melihat kelaukan mereka berdua.

"hei apakah kalian sepasang kekasih ?" tanya lupin.

"bukan, kami bersahabat. Mione lebih dari sekedar pacarku. Dia sudah seperti adik ku sendiri" jawab harry tersenyum.

(+++)

Riddle sudah sampai di aula. Ia segera menuju ke mejanya. Sebelumnya ia mengecek ke meja gryffindor untuk mencari gadis itu. 'tunggu kenapa aku penasaran sekali dengan nya' fikir riddle. Tapi mata abu-abunya tetap menelusuri anak-anak yang ada di meja gryffindor.

"ah itu dia, di sebelah flamel. Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih ?" gumam riddle.

Riddle pun melanjutkan jalannya ke mejanya. Ia mempunyai tempat kebesaran yang tidak ada satu pun yang berani menempatinya. Ia mengambil daily propet yang ada di mejanya dan mulai membacanya. Ternyata daily propet masih membahas hal yang sama yaitu tentang penyerangan grindelwald. Riddle sudah bosan dengan korannya, dan meletakkannya kembali di mejanya.

'seperti ada yang memandangiku' batinnya. Ia pun mendongak dan ternyata gadis itu sedang memandanginya.

'seperti nya sebentar lagi tatapan jijik, dan takutnya akan berubah menjadi tatapan yang memuja' gumam riddle. Ia pun memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis. Tapi gadis itu tidak membalasnya dan kembali ke makanannya.

'sial !' umpat riddle. Ia tetap memandangi gadis itu. Ia melihat flamel membisikkan sesuatu ke gadis itu dan di jawab nya dengan anggukan lembut.

"apa yang di bisikkan oleh flamel sialan itu ? mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih" gumamnya sambil mengisi cangkirnya dengan teh hangat.

"apa peduli ku ? sepertinya mereka pasangan yang cocok. Dumbledore dan flamel,mereka berdua sama-sama menjijikkan"

"maaf tuan ku. setelah liburan ini, kapan kita akan mengadakan pertemuan lagi ?" tanya malfoy takut-takut.

"kalau aku belum memberi tahunya, ku harap kamu tidak menanyakannya ! tapi aku ada tugas untuk mu,selidiki siapa anak baru itu" jawab riddle dingin yang membuat malfoy mengkerut takut.

"eh ?" malfoy terlonjak kaget.

"aku tidak butuh eh mu malfoy, kerjakan dan jangan banyak tanya !" suara riddle datar tapi terdengar dingin sekali.

"baik tuanku dan selamat menikmati sarapan mu tuan ku" malfoy meninggalkan riddle sendiri lagi.

(***)

Harry dan hermione keluar aula lebih dulu daripada teman-temannya. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu aula.

"mione, tadi kamu dari mana ?"tanya harry khawatir seperti sedang bertanya ke adiknya sendiri.

"aku dari perpustakaan. Mencari tahu tentang perjalanan waktu, siapa tahu aku menemukan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa" jelas hermione.

"dan ada yang lain lagi ? mungkin tentang riddle ?" hermione nyaris terlonjak sangking kagetnya, 'harry tidak bisa membaca fikiran' gumam hermione dalam hati.

" eh ? ia aku tadi bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan"jelas hermione.

"lalu ? tidak terjadi apa-apa kan ?" harry tampak khawatir.

"tidak kok tidak. Ada apa harry ?" tanya hermione bingung.

"dia banyak memandangmu pagi ini. Saat masuk ia seperti mencari seseorang dan ternyata dia mencari mu. Dan saat makan dia banyak memandangmu. Mione, ini tidak baik. Jangan dekat-dekat dia. Dia mungkin belum terlalu berbahaya di zaman ini. Tapi tetap saja naluri iblisnya pasti sudah tertanam. Dan ingat mione, di masa sekolahnya saja dia sudah banyak membunuh" harry menjelaskan panjang lebar dan hermione hanya mengangguk. Obrolan mereka terputus ketika banyak anak mulai keluar dari aula. Hermione memandang jam nya

"astaga harry, 15 menit lagi masuk. Aku belum menyiapkan peralatan ku. aku harus ke kamarku. Lebih baik kau duluan saja harry"hermione berlari menyusuri koridor dan menaiki tangga-tangga yang jumlah nya banyak sekali.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk hermione memberekan perlengkapan sekolah nya, ia segera keluar dan pergi ke kelas transfigurasi, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk tiba di kelas itu, yang akan mengajarnya adalah profesor dumbledore,dia penasaran sekali bagaimana rasa nya jika profesor dumbledore mengajar.

Ia terus menyusuri koridor. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mencengkram lengannya kuat-kuat. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Ternyata salah satu anak slytherin.

"siapa kamu ?" tanya hermione keras sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya.

"sttt jangan membrontak sayang, aku hanya ingin menyicipimu saja. Perkenalkan aku avery" pemuda itu memluk hermione kuat-kuat sampai membuatnya sesak nafas.

"lepaskan ! lepaskan aku !" teriak hermione. Avery memepetnya ke tembok, usaha hermione sia-sia, ia ingin mengambil tongkotnya tapi tangan avery mencengkram ke dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Air mata hermione mulai menetes.

"pelankan suaramu,nanti ada yang dengar" bisik avery di telinga hermione. Avery menggigit-gigit telinga hermione yang membuatnya membrontak lebih kuat lagi.

"lepaskan aku !" teriak hermione. Berkali-kali bibir every menuju bibir hermione tapi usahanya selalu gagal.

"apa yang kamu lakukan every ?" terdengar suara dingin yang sepertinya sudah di kenal oleh hermione. Avery tampak kaget dan segera melepaskan hermione.

"tidak, kami hanya sedang bersenang-senang riddle" jawab avery terbata-bata.

"kalian ? atau kamu ?" suara riddle tetap dingin, ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa di baca.

"cepat pergi dari sini avery sebelum aku memotong angka asrama kita tercinta, dan sebelum aku memberi apa yang tidak ingin kamu dapatkan dari ku" kata nya masih dalam suara yang datar dan dingin. Hermioe masih lemas dan bergetar hebat sekali,dia masih tidak sanggup berdiri. Avery segera pergi tanpa di suruh dua kali, wajahnya menyampaikan sebuah ketidak puasan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berani menentang riddle.

Riddle mendekati hermione yang masih terduduk.

"aku akan membantu mu" hermione tidak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia bingung harus berterimakasih atau bagaimana dan dia memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak memberontak ketika riddle membantunya berdiri.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri riddle, terimakasih" hermione berjalan sedikit menjauh dari riddle. 'astaga, aku berterimakasih kepada lord voldemort ? demi merlin !' gumam hermione.

(+++)

"lepaskan !lepaskan aku !" riddle mendengar jelas suara seorang wanita yang berteriak-teriak, ia penasaran dan segera ke sumber suara. Ia melihat avery bersama seorang gadis.

'hmm ? bukankah itu dumbledore ?apa yang avery lakukan kepada gadis itu ?" lama riddle menonton adegan di depannya,ia melihat jamnya ternyata 5 menit lagi akan masuk.

'sial ! seharusnya aku langsung ke kelas saja' umpatnya kesal.

Saat riddle akan beranjak pergi, ada sesuatu yang menyentak perutnya kuat-kuat ketika ia melihat avery berusaha mencium dumbledore.

"apa yang kamu lakukan every ?" riddle keluar dari persembunyiannya, benar-benar bukan hal yang ia inginkan sama sekali.

"tidak, kami hanya sedang bersenang-senang riddle" jawab avery terbata-bata.

"kalian ? atau kamu ?" suara riddle tetap dingin, ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa di baca.

"cepat pergi dari sini avery sebelum aku memotong angka asrama kita tercinta, dan sebelum aku memberi apa yang tidak ingin kamu dapatkan dari ku" kata nya masih dalam suara yang datar dan dingin. Ia melihat gadis itu lemas dan bergetar hebat sekali,dia sepertinya tidak sanggup berdiri. Avery segera pergi tanpa di suruh dua kali, wajahnya menyampaikan sebuah ketidak puasan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berani menentang riddle.

Riddle mendekati gadis itu yang masih terduduk.

"aku akan membantu mu" kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa di suruh oleh sang pemiliknya yang membuat nya begitu kaget. Riddle menunggu jawaban tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Riddle membantunya berdiri dan gadis itu menurut saja.

"aku bisa jalan sendiri riddle, terimakasih" gadis itu berjalan sedikit menjauh dari riddle. Riddle membiarkannya jalan sendiri,dia sendiri membuntut di belakang gadis itu.

'ada sesuatu pada gadis itu, aku yakin ! dan selama aku belum mengerti tentang semua ini aku tidak ingin siapa pun mendapatkannya. Aku masih harus menyelediki beberapa hal tentang gadis itu !' gumamnya dalam hati.

(tbc)

Oke sorry ya kalo masih banyak banget kurang nya :( makasih semua untuk semangatnya, semangat juga buat kalian semua. Di tunggu lagi masukan-masukannya yak :D


End file.
